Let The Games Begin!
by imacrazylittlemonsterhahahaX3
Summary: Welcome to the 87th annual Hunger Games! 24 will go in; one will come out. Will you be the victor? *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1: Rules!

Let The Games Begin

**This is a_ Hunger Games_ fanfiction! I do not own _Hunger Game_s; I'm just a fan with a word processor. ;3 Submit your own characters; I will be accepting up to THREE for each district, for a little twist on the Games; the 87th Annual Hunger Games.**

**(Hehehe! ;3) Here is an example of what your submission should look like:**

_Name: _**Insert Character's Name Here**

_Age: _12-18

_District? _1-12.

_Token?_

_Strengths? _Good with what weapons, what terrain; etc.

_Weaknesses? _Fears, physical problems; any other things you think it's important for me to know about your character.

_Preferred Weaponry?_

_Weight? _Self explanatory.

_Height?_ Short, tall? You decide.

_Description?_ Give me a detailed description of your character's looks. Remember; flaws set a person apart!

_Distinguishing Characteristics? _Is your character shy, bold, outspoken, mute, deaf, blind, etc, etc. Tell me all you want me to know!

_Backstory? _A brief summary of your character's life up to the point of the Hunger Games!

_Outfitting?_ Their Reaping outfit, the parade, interview attire, and IF THEY WIN their victory costume!

_What do they love? _What kind of things make their heart swell?

_What do they hate? _What really gets under their skin?

_Do they have s__omething they strive to live for? _A sibling? A lover? Family or friends? You pick.

_Misc. _Basically any other things you want me to know.

Fill this form out efficiently and have it in my comment box. All entries will be taken into careful submission, and I enjoy this chance to sort of branch my horizons out a little, hahaa. x3 Enjoy.

* * *

><p>My character example! No, I am not biased just because she is my own character. I already have planned that will be one of the twenty three to die before a winner is chosen. It will not be her. Sorry. But, just to give you an idea of what I'm looking for.<p>

_Name:_ Hannie Whitewater

_Age: _14

_District? _8

_Token? _A small, two inch doll her oldest sister made for her when she was only two or three. It is her most prized possession. She names it Jettie; and the doll is supposedly only two years younger than she. Made from loose scraps of clothe from the mills, and a dress fashioned from preserved rose petals and hair woven from grass. The Capitol sends the doll back with her on chance and she is buried with it.

_Strengths?_ Having much experience with her hands, she can craft disguises out of leaves and mud at the drop of a hat and is rather quick.

_Weaknesses? _She is deathly afraid of the dark, and born with chronic asthma so she can't run for extended periods of time. She has a horrible habit of picking at her wounds.

_Preferred Weaponry?_ A bow and arrow or a slingshot are her areas of expertise.

_Weight? _86 pounds.

_Height?_ 4' 7"

_Description? _Being a former cutter, Hannie has scars running up and down her pasty skin, and hair as black as night; lips red as blood. Her nick name is 'Snow White' among the adults fond of her in the factories because of her big heart. Small and weak, with a large scar on her cheek from a machinery explosion that killed two of her sisters. Has a severe case of OCD and likes to bite her nails and lips until they bleed. Striking grey eyes and a scar on the corner of her left eye that is unknown where it came from.

_Distinguishing Characteristics?_ Hannie is a mute, but can hear and see perfectly. By a mute, I don't mean that she _can't _talk rather that she won't. She is extremely shy to the point of social exclusion. Her hands are her best method of communication and her voice is high and squeaky when you're lucky enough to hear it. Bold in actions when it comes down to it.

_Back Story? _Hannie Whitewater was born on the seventeenth of October to her parents; factory workers from the poor part of town. Hannie is one of the fifteen girls her mother gave birth to. She has no brothers, but a cousin of hers lived with the Whitewaters for a few years. Him and Hannie were close, and the same age, but he died at the age of nine from Scarlet Fever.

Of the sixteen Whitewater girls, Hannie is one of the surviving seven. (Plus three of her nieces who live their with her. An one nephew.) A quick spreading cancer claimed her oldest sister at the age of eighteen, two of her younger sisters died in an exploding machine incident at the local factory. The Scarlet Fever epidemic claimed three of her sisters in total. Her younger sister was chosen for the seventy second Hunger Games and murdered brutally in front of all of Panem. She works hard in the factories to support her family and takes tessarae to keep them alive.

Her father is bedridden with a terminal tumor in his lungs and is attended to by her house bound mother. That leaves Hannie and five of her sisters to work in the factory for food and living off of their tiny, mediocre garden. Rose soup and cold stale bread define their nightly meals. Being too shy to speak up anyway, she skips school with the other poorer children to work for fourteen hours a day. District Eight doesn't give much reason for an education.

She has only one friend, and she died from starvation when her family were laid off from the factories for a faulty set of blankets. Hannie's best friends are her sister and her pet rabbit, Skip.

Her eldest sister was seventeen, and pregnant. The other sister in the reaping was twelve. No one volunteered for her.

Her family loves the sweet little girl, and are heart stricken to watch her brutal slaughter on live TV. She is buried with her sisters in a small plot of land behind the house, with a simple wooden marker.

_Outfitting? _At the reaping, she wore a simple faded red sundress held up by a leather belt that has been passed on several times from her sisters before her; it was her dead sisters favorite. She had a thin leather bracelet that she fiddled with until her name was chosen.

For the parade, she presented her districts fine love of clothing by wearing a dress that weighed 47 pounds, made of layers and layers of fireproof crinkly clothe and a thin lacy veil cascading down her back.

Her interview dress was a expensive ball gown woven from silk and made with the finest clothe that the Capitol had to offer. She commented to Ceaser that it made her feel 'like a princess.'

Alas, she did not win and was sent home in a simple wooden box.

_What do they love? _Hannie loves her rabbit and her family, and the acts of small kindnesses people do for the Whitewaters on occasion.

_What do they hate? _She can't stand vain or narcissistic people, although she won't admit it to many people.

_Do they have s__omething they strive to live for? _She wanted to live to watch her baby sisters grow up and Skip to have her babies. She wanted her sister to have her baby and help her raise it from infancy.

_Misc. _None.

And that's how it should be done! x3 Hannie will be in the Games this year, but she will die as I mentioned before. Submit, submit, submit. The faster the better!

*STILL OPEN!*

Thanks all in advance. Happy Hunger Games!

**_Happy Hunger Games, and May The Odds Be Ever In You Favor..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Here there, guys! So, everything with submission is going well. I've got a tribute from 2, both from 3, one from 9, 11 and my own from 8! Keep those submissions coming! I WILL ACCEPT ONE OTHER FROM MY PREVIOUS SUBMISSIONS. JUST ONE. CAUSE IM DESPRATE!

So, submit a second submission if you like! Keep in mind, here's what I'll need;

Both tributes from District 1.

A female from District 2.

Both tributes from District 4.

Both from District 5.

Both from District 6.

Both from District 7.

A male from District 8.

A male from District 9.

Both from District 10.

A male from District 11.

And both tributes from District 12!

Keep this in mind and tell people to submit, submit, submit! Tell your friends, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents for corn's sake! Just send in second submissions and get other people in on this!

Once I have a bit more people, I will publish the Reapings! x3 Thanks to all who have been so helpful already! Rock on!

Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!


	3. Chapter 3: Another Announcement!

**Okay Guys.**

**I know you have all been eagerly awaiting the new update to the _Let The Games Begin_! story. And as much as I would _love _to give to you, we still have one MAJOR problem!**

**I HAVE NO TRIBUTES! ASBSDSGREDGREH!**

**LOL. Okay, I'm better now. But in all seriousness you guys, I only have 14 tributes, and I know that sounds like a lot but I really need more. Here's a list of what tributes I DO have from my loving fans!**

**District 1: Halcyon Penumbra  
>District 2: Piza Flinn<br>District 3: Eliza Cross and Joey Edith  
>District 4: Aglae Brookes<br>District 5: Fritz Visvaldis  
>District 6: Shawnie White<br>District 7: Avice Solly  
>District 8: Hannie Whitewater<br>District 9: Bailey Jean  
>District 10: Jacob Keith and<br>District 11: Lilah Greybeck  
>District 12: Camilla Drive<strong>

**Although, I am fortunate enough to have at least one from each district, I still need many more! Okay. I am going to tell you all my plan to gather up the next ten tributes. FIRST if any of you have any more entries I can squeeze out of you, then submit those within the next few days! Remaining contestants will be put together on my own time. The next update will have the COMPLETED list of tributes, and the Reapings will follow soon thereafter. x3 thank you all for your support and keep following! **

**tacos are my best friends.**


	4. Chapter 4: Guess What?

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Hello all! I know, I suck. I've been working on the update, but then MY FRIGGIN COMPUTER CRASHED. my parents got me a new one for my birthday, but I had to start all over, and that's no fun. but, i have another problem. granted, this won't show up in the story until later, but...

the bloodbath.

you all know about it, and i very well can't have 16 people live in the bloodbath. but, i cannot bear to choose who dies! my plan is to keep most of the careers alive, but do i have any volunteers to have their character killed off? just message me, but if not i'm sure i can manage it. D: so...updates soon.

16 tributes in all. Not too shabby, if i must say so myself.

my grammar and capitalization is better in my stories, i promise. thanks for your patience, even though i deserve worse...

x3 you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5: IAMSOSORRYD:

Hi everyone:)

i feel like total shit right now. i've been reading your reviews, and private messages some of you guys have been sending me, and i am not surprised no one has flipped a switch and just yelled at me to HURRY IT UP ALREADY, BITCH!i really, really, really, really, _really _have been working hard on the reapings! but, my classes had their exams recently and i've been suuuuuuuppppppeeeeeeerr stressed out! (like no lie. i don't have any hair left; i ripped it all out. relax. that was _sarcasm_.)

not to mention that i have also been sick; i had some flu thing and have been to doctors like every day for a few weeks. my hands hurt from driving so much, lol!

so, i know. i suck. so bad. :(

but, if it compensates a _little _for my suckiness, i _can _show you the district one and two reapings! :D

District One

_You've been waiting for this moment your entire life, sport.  
>So, don't you dare screw up.<em>

Halcyon Penumbra stood in the mirror, admiring the way the smooth cotton exposed the thick cables of muscle right under the olive skin. "Don't worry, Pops." He muttered to himself, flashing a cocky grin. "I'll be on that victory's platform." The day was about to start, and boy was Halcyon ready. He smoothed his hair, for a moment, and grabbed his gold necklace, and slammed the manor door shut.

_Sexy is winning. Beauty is power.  
>Don't you <strong>dare<strong> let it go to waste!_

Shimmer Jenkins was brushing off lint from her perfect satin gown. She smiled at her perfect reflection in the stained glass window. Perfection, at least! She had finished the last of the eighteen operations to make her as beautiful as possible for the Games, and now she was destined to be the most beautiful girl there. She blew herself a kiss. "Finally gorgeous." She sighed, as if in envy and giggled.

_**Time To Shine  
><strong>_The District One representative was was sitting in her seat as the bell tolled three. She bounced up to the mike with needle point gold shoes. "Ladies first!" She trilled, looking beside herself with joy. Little did she knew that the tributes had already been selected, and still unknowing, drew the slip out of the bowl. "Shimmer Jenkins!" The crowd arose with cheers as their perfect princess feigned surprise and pleasure before striding up to take her spot on the stage.

Talk about hogging the spotlight. All eyes in Panem were on Shimmer, and she knew it. She flaunted it for all she was worth, laughing and giving sexy poses for the camera to capture. All of them shrieked with pleasure and admiration, until they were silenced but the boy's name being pulled. "Halycon Penumbra!" He bounded right up on stage, and grabbed Shimmer by the waist, and dipped her to plant a big kiss right on her bloodred lips. Everyone shrieked with envy, and the couple entangled themselves together, smirking for all of Panem to see.

Knowing how to work the crowd could be your lifeline in the Games.

Shimmer and Halycon were already set.

_**District Two**_

_Goddammit, Piza!  
><em>_Your soft spot will be the death of us all._

Piza Flinn straightened his shirt. Too soft. Too caring. Nevermind the fact that they were people too; and he never asked to be in the Games. He didn't go in because he wanted too, he did it because it was his duty to his family, to his District, and to his country. It's what he owed them for being so well taken care of all of his life; they deserved the win after. Always have to please the crowd. Piza scowled at his reflection and stomped out of the room.

_Muse...I've always said that stone is District Two's pride and joy.  
><em>_You prove it to me over and over again everyday._

Hard as rock. Stone. Muse Cauis pretended not to care what people said about her. Sure, every girl in District 2 envied her. For what they couldn't have; beauty, muscle, and the brains to back it up. But, Muse only saw their jealousy. Never mind them now! Today was her day to shine. Maybe. She straightened her tube top. "Tough as stone." She told her calloused hands, before closing them into fists. "Tough as stone."

_**Reaping**_  
>"Move over!<p>

"I can't see!" Muse wriggled her way into the crowd of District Two. People were squabbling over spots, and the Reaping hadn't even started yet. This would be agony. She nearly tripped over Piza Flinn; the silent giant standing solitary in the square, as usual. Every year he seemed detached. She bit her lip, and twisted her onyx ring around her finger. The representative was already taking his place at the mic. "Is there a Muse Cauis in the house?" Muse's heart pounded in her chest. She had been chosen. All her years in training! Now she got to prove it! She jumped to the stage, trying to hold back a grin.

"Our gentleman tribute...drum roll please...Piza Flinn!" Everyone gave gentle applause as Piza took his place next to Muse. Unspeaking. Silent as stone. "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you...the District Two tributes!" Everyone applauded and whistled loudly, and Piza wrapped a friendly arm around her waist. It would be an interesting Games.


End file.
